¿Y si me enamoro?
by nokichan834
Summary: Tony Stark es una persona que, a pesar de llamarse a sí mismo filántropo, está reacio a aceptar que se ha enamorado de alguien. Un pequeño empujoncito lo ayudará a dar el siguiente paso, y con esto, vienen mil situaciones más.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba lloviendo, Tony Stark se encontraba sentado haciendo chispear el soplete en su enorme taller subterráneo construyendo una más de sus armaduras.

Pepper se le acercaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero la verdad es que ella sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba. Desde que regresó de la última batalla con los Chitauri, se veía algo decaído, se la pasaba todo el día metido en el taller haciendo algo y evitando cualquier contacto con alguna otra persona, incluso con ella, su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Stark sabía muy bien a que se debía su estado de humor tan bajo y sus constantes suspiros, sudaba como oso por estar todo el día funcionando en el taller, de vez en cuando subía a su habitación a tomar una ducha y comer algo, pero hasta se quedab días sin salir a la superficie. En su cabeza se mantenía constante el recuerdo vivo de ese día, ahora se mortificaba cada vez que lo recordaba, al menos unas tres veces al día el nombre de "Steve Rogers" aparecía en su cabeza y hacía que frunciera el ceño sintiéndose aún más irritado que antes, todavía no se creía la expresión seria de su rostro cuando le dijo aquellas palabras, la verdad es que Tony Stark es de los que prefieren una relación en la que se pueda involucrar algo de sexo casual y que él mismo pueda controlar, ser quien lleva el mando es lo que siempre lo ha caracterizado y por eso exactamente le estaba dando tan duro el analizar la situación.

-"Mierda…" –se había cortado un poco mientras usaba la pulidora y daba brillo al trozo de metal que tenía frente a sí. Dejó a un lado los instrumentos, se quitó los guantes y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla olvidando por un momento su dedo sangrante. Puso su mano en la frente y suspiró, tarde o temprano tendría que pensar acerca de ello y tomarse el tiempo para reflexionar las cosas, no podía seguir de esta forma, terminaría mal. Sus piernas casi no las sentía, le temblaban quien sabe porque, pero no sentía la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se estiró y se levantó de la silla, comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar intentando recuperar sus sentidos, estaba tan agotado mentalmente y solo se desharía de ello llegando a una conclusión y durmiendo por al menos una semana entera de corrido.

Jarvis, su fiel IA, se hacía escuchar…

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

-No, no estoy bien, como un demonio, no estoy nada bien… Casi no tengo sensibilidad en mis piernas, ¿Qué puedo hacer, Jarvis?

-Señor, lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento es despejar su mente y comenzar una rutina de ejercicios y comida. Últimamente no se ha alimentado bien y eso causa que su cuerpo comience a debilitarse y funcionar de manera incorrecta.

-¿osea que sugieres que… ?

-Que salga del taller, señor, y por un tiempo se concentre en poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pensamientos?- un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible se hizo presente en su rostro.

- Esos que lo agobian desde que el señor Rogers le dijo que-fue interrumpido abruptamente por el mayor.

-AH! YA CALLATE! Está bien, saldré por unos días… Sella esta habitación para que nadie pueda entrar y abre las compuertas de ventilación, guarda las armaduras ya terminadas en la bodega y esta que está a punto de ser terminada ponla en la repisa central para luego hacerle los ajustes que necesita.

-Sí, Señor… -con gran rapidez efectuó lo ordenado mientras el castaño guardaba archivos de memoria y cerraba ventanas en las pantallas azules que invadían la habitación. -¿algo más, señor?

-No Jarvis, así está bien, gracias… -terminó con la actualización de datos y cerro todo, ahora el taller se veía como un típico taller de multimillonario. Salió de aquel sitio aun con las piernas semi entumidas, las caderas cansadas y su tórax en la misma condición. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y exclamó liberando un poco de tensión, mientras caminaba sacudía sus extremidades y se daba uno que otro masaje en el cuello. Llegó a la cocina, sacó algo de jugo de naranja de la nevera y dejó sus zapatos a un lado para andar en medias. Fue a la sala que tenía un gran ventanal con vista al mar y se quedó frente a él. Lentamente ese recuerdo que tanto se había estado esforzando en detener volvía con más intensidad que antes, esta vez porque Tony había decidido hacer caso a lo que sabía debía hacer y pensarlo correctamente dando rienda suelta a un estado de encierro en sí mismo peor que el de antes. Antes de que comenzara, fue a su habitación y se sentó en una silla que había ubicada al lado de la gran ventana que también daba vista al mar.

-FLASHBACK-

Después de haber caído desde esa gran altura y haber despertado bruscamente gracias al grito que metió la mole verde, sus ojos vieron de primero los ojos azules del primer vengador que le sonrió aliviado al ver que reaccionaba. Se levantó y terminaron con ese asunto. Luego se reunieron nuevamente cuando Thor llevaba al dios del engaño Loki de nuevo a Asgard, antes de que esto pasara el Capitán pidió a Stark hablar un momento, no lo demoraría mucho, tan solo serían unos cuantos minutos y solo tenía que escuchar, él aceptó con una sonrisa pues ahora se llevaban mejor que antes…

-¿Qué pasa Capi? – se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, diré esto directo al punto. –lo miró a los ojos y al ver que se acercaban los otros, se le arrimó y le habló en un susurro al oído- Me gustas… Como algo más que un amigo o compañero de equipo, me gustas como pareja…-en ese momento llegó Natasha y dijo que ya habían llegado los dioses, que ya era la hora. Steve miró seriamente al castaño por unos minutos, haciéndolo sentir algo incómodo y su corazón se aceleró un poco… ¿Qué fue eso?... Los dioses desaparecieron con el Tesseracto, Banner se subió a su auto y él le hacía de piloto, el capi arrancó en su motocicleta clásica, Natasha llamó un avión pequeño que vino a recogerla y Clint se fue junto con ella. Desde entonces no han tenido ningún tipo de contacto..

-FIN FLASHBACK—

-¿Qué estás haciendo, capi? –una expresión de angustia se formó en su rostro, revoloteó sus cabellos y se puso de pie aun frente al gran ventanal- ¿Qué se supone que responda a eso? –susurraba de tal manera que cualquiera en la mansión, menos Jarvis por supuesto, podría notarlo -¿En dónde estás? Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente. Sabía bien que ahora no podía responderle, justo por eso aún no podría rastrearlo y simplemente aparecer diciendo "hola, como estas?" sabiendo la situación presente… Se perdió en sus pensamientos por un largo rato, trataba de decidir si el rubio le interesaba sexual y románticamente o si solo significaba un amigo más en el que realmente pudiera confiar. Llevaba así por al menos una hora y alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Tony, soy yo… -habló su mejor amigo, el Colonel James Rhodes, desde afuera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba, se giró y fue a abrir la puerta-

-Rhodey! Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás? –sonrió como de costumbre.

-arqueó una ceja- ¿yo? Excelente, pero justo ahora me pregunto por mi mejor amigo Tony Stark que, según Pepper, se ha perdido del camino y no se sabe por qué… -lo nota algo desarreglado y apestando a sudor de una semana- por dios Tony, al menos date una ducha!

-se adentró en el cuarto seguido del moreno resoplando un poco- no he tenido tiempo…

-A mí no me vengas con eso, Tony –cerró la puerta y se sentó en la enorme cama-Te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona, ¿Qué pasa?

-guardó silencio un rato, mirando el panorama oceánico, luego se giró a ver a su amigo serio- No es nada…

-lo miraba con cara de no creerle- ajam… Solo dilo, Tony.

-lo pensó un poco mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo- Alguien… importante… Se me declaró.

-abrió grande sus ojos- ¿Tony Stark preocupado por una confesión? Eso no es posible, ¡ARMAGEDON! –se burló un poco- Ya en serio, ¿Quién? ¿Pepper?

-¿Pepper? –lo miraba algo incrédulo- No, fue nada menos que el aclamado Capitán Steve Rogers.

-se quedó en silencio por un momento- ¿Qué? No bromees conmigo de esa manera Tony, dime la verdad –reía nervioso-

-lo mira serio- estoy siendo sincero. El día que Thor regresó a su mundo y todos nos separamos… Ese día él me dijo que le intereso como un objetivo amoroso.

-¿en serio? ¿y que le dijiste?

-¿eres idiota? Ni tiempo tuve de responder, y aún no sé qué decirle.

-Vaya. Estás en un buen lío justo ahora… Nunca pensé que este día llegaría –rió un poco-

-Sí, si… Búrlate si quieres… -fue al armario y sacó un cambio de ropa, luego fue al baño y se metió a la ducha. Después de unos minutos salió como nuevo, oliendo a jabón y a champú, vaya que le hacía falta un baño, sentía su cabeza más ligera. – En todo caso, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Solo a eso? Ya puedes irte –se secaba con una toalla blanca el cabello.

-Oye, ¿por qué tan seco? Vamos, te invito a dar un paseo en tu Ferrari!

-¿Qué? ¿por qué te dejaría conducir mi hermoso Ferrari?

-porque tengo la llave- mostró la mencionada y volvió a guardarla rápidamente al ver a Tony intentar quitársela- no Tony, solo vístete, te llevaré a un lugar agradable y te ayudará a despejar dudas-sonrió.

-está bien… -sacó una chaqueta del armario y salieron de la pieza. Bajaron al taller que seguía intacto y Rhodes se sentó al volante mientras el millonario hizo de copiloto. El auto arrancó a toda velocidad sin dejar siquiera el polvo, atravesaron el gran desierto en dirección contraria a la ciudad de Manhattan, giraron por un camino hasta llegar a un lugar completamente diferente al desierto, estaba lleno de pasto y tenía una casa blanca en todo el centro. El auto se detuvo y ambos pasajeros se bajaron, Rhodey miró a Stark-

-Adelante, entra a la casa, yo espero aquí a que vuelvas.

-¿no vienes, Rhodey?

-no, eso es algo en lo que yo no puedo participar –sonrió y castaño se adentró a la mansión que estaba rodeada por un poco de agua. Recorrió la primera planta y una señora de cabellos blancos apareció de la nada, dándole un susto al millonario- ¿Quién es usted?

-la anciana sonrió- mi nombre no importa, pero si quieres llamarme de alguna manera, sería Samantha.

-ya veo, Samantha… ¿Qué hago en este sitio específicamente?

-Eso es algo que en el fondo tú debes saber perfectamente, ¿no Tony?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- frunció el ceño.

-Eso no importa, querido… Ahora dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? –la anciana caminaba despacio, guiando al castaño-

-no lo sé, por eso le pregunté.-respondió obvio.

-y yo ya te dije, eso lo sabes tú en el fondo de corazón… -sonrió y se alejó, hasta perderse de su vista.

-¿pero qué…? –miró alrededor, no sabía por dónde había llegado y ahora no sabía cómo regresar. Sacó su celular, pero en ese lugar cualquier aparato dejaba de funcionar. Volvió a guardarlo, miró a través de la gran ventana que tenía a su izquierda y veía el cielo azul, ahora recordaba sus ojos, eso zafiros que por alguna extraña razón ahora lo volvían loco. Un ave negra pasó volando, él la vio y cuando desapareció, se dio cuenta de algo importante. Entonces regresó su vista al frente, la señora de cabellos blancos estaba frente a él, nuevamente lo había asustado.

-Entonces, Tony, ¿por qué estás en este lugar?

-Yo… -la miró serio y seguro- Vine aquí para saber la verdad sobre lo que siento por una persona en particular.

-sonrió- Ya veo, muy bien… -continuó caminando un poco más- Entonces, ya puedes continuar… -la anciana señaló unas escalas y siguió con su camino-

-gracias… -se giró a ver el camino que debía seguir. Subió hasta la segunda planta, allí escuchó algunos gemidos de dolor, eran de una mujer. Caminó hasta el fondo de un enorme pasillo y allí encontró una habitación, en el centro había una adolescente de cabellos rojos.


	2. Chapter 2

-La chica lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y las mejillas coloradas- ¿Quién eres? –su voz se escuchaba entre cortada-

-Soy Tony Stark, ¿y tú?

-su semblante cambió por uno serio, se puso de pie y se acercó un poco a él- yo soy "subconsciente" –sonrió-

-¿subconsciente? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

-soy tu subconsciencia, idiota, así que no te burles –lo señaló con su dedo índice-

-Esto debe ser una broma, una muy buena broma…

-no, no lo es. Justo ahora no sabes que hacer, ¿verdad? Estás entre la espada y la pared sin saber que hacer… -suspiró y comenzó a dar pasos por toda la habitación, de un lado a otro y viceversa- Por un lado tienes la respuesta que estás buscando hace mucho tiempo, escondida en un rincón de tus más profundos y, según tú, imposibles deseos… Pero por otra parte… Te niegas todo a ti mismo, haciendo crecer una gran barrera alrededor de tu corazón, todo porque piensas que así evitarás enamorarte y por ende sufrir… PFT! Patrañas tuyas nada más, deja de ser tan jodidamente cobarde y acéptalo, Tony, tú estás realmente enamorado de Steve. –lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos color café se sentían como espadas cortando cada parte de su mente-

-pero, ¿Qué diablos dices, niña? Tony Stark nunca se ha enamorado, y jamás lo hará!

-¿ves? Con eso me das la razón.-suspiró-

-se quedó callado, sabía que la "niña" tenía razón- ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-lo miró algo decepcionada- no es lo que yo quiero que hagas, es lo que tú quieres hacer, idiota, esa es la respuesta que tanto buscas.

-abrió grande sus ojos- es verdad, quiero saber qué hacer con esto…

-sonrió complacida- ¿con qué, Tony? ¿Qué quieres hacer con que exactamente?

-se quedó viéndola a los ojos fijamente, consternado por sus palabras, sus propios pensamientos estaba desenredándose poco a poco y, después de algunos minutos en silencio, halló su respuesta. Su cara se iluminó, pero en menos de 5 segundos ya estaba nuevamente aterrorizado-

-Muy bien, puedes terminar el recorrido… -sonó sus dedos y un librero se movió, dejando ver unas escaleras ocultas con velas alrededor- ve…

-Gracias… -fue lo único que dijo y se giró, caminó y entró al pasadizo, subió las escalas y al final había una enorme puerta blanca, la abrió y cerró sus ojos por el resplandor del sol que dejaba ver una cielo azul despejado. Volvió a mirar al frente, ahora estaba en la azotea del lugar, se dispuso a entrar y la puerta se cerró tras él, caminó un poco más hasta el centro y se quedó en silencio. Ahora lo sabía: estaba enamorado del capitán Steve Rogers, una verdad innegable pero que lo atemorizaba. Sus manos sudaban un poco…

-Hola tony! –una voz se dejó escuchar y el nombrado se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con dos niños tomados de la mano mirándolo con atención-

-Al fin llegaste! –dijo el otro hermano, rubio de ojos azules.

-Te estábamos esperando! –dijo el peli negro, de ojos cafés.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta…

-…de que amas a Steve…

-los miraba en silencio, atento a cualquier cosa que pasara-

-Tranquilo…

-…No te haremos nada malo…

-Solo queremos ayudar…

-…A que te des cuenta de lo que quieres hacer.

-¿lo que quiero? Más bien "lo que debo"…

-Esas dos cosas, Tony…

-…Van de la mano!

-Lo que tú quieres hacer…

-…Y lo que debes hacer, en este caso…

-ambas deben equilibrarse! –Dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el castaño reflexionara un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer con tus sentimientos, Tony? ¿Los vas a malgastar y dejar a un lado tu felicidad?- habló el azabache.

-o… ¿Vas a hacerlos tu realidad y convertirlos en lo que "debes" hacer?

-Al fin lo supo…-

-¿Qué harás, Anthony Stark? – preguntaron ambos niños al tiempo.

-Yo… "debo" buscar mi felicidad, junto a la persona que quiero.-sonrió-

-los niños lo miraron y sonrieron, luego rieron- Así es… Esa es la respuesta correcta, Tony.

-se acercó a ambos niños que aún estaban tomados de la mano, les reblujó los cabellos y habló con seguridad- Muchas gracias… Ahora puedo irme…

-SI! – Ambos-

-Muy bien… Adiós entonces… -la puerta blanca se abrió. Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras oscuras, al llegar a la habitación de antes ya no se encontraba nadie allí… Siguió caminando y bajó las escalas al primer piso, en donde estaban la anciana y la peli roja hablando amenamente- Gracias por todo –sonrió, ellas le sonrieron igualmente y comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente hasta desvanecerse por completo. Sintió como su corazón latía ansioso, al parecer Tony Stark había regresado con un pequeño cambio en su interior… Salió y vio al Colonel dormido dentro del Ferrari- Despierta Rhodey! –dio algunos golpes a la puerta del auto haciendo que el moreno se levantara asustado.

-TONY! NO ME ASUSTES ASI, IDIOTA!

-entonces no babees el asiento –señaló indiferente al mojado tapiz-

-se limpió la cara- ¿y? ¿Cómo te fue?

-abrió la puerta del carro- bien… Gracias por traerme, ayudó bastante. Ahora quítate, fuiste afortunado de poder conducir mi hermoso Ferrari… shu! –lo echaba moviendo su mano.

-salió del auto- Que bien, Tony, ya eres tú al fin… -sacó su celular y le tomó una foto, luego fue caminando al asiento de copiloto mientras texteaba algo y sonaba el "enviado"-

-Idiota! – Entró y cerró la puerta- ¿a quién le mandaste eso?

-A alguien a quien conoces perfectamente, Pepper… Ella estaba preocupada por ti y me habló de este lugar, pero no tenía tiempo de venir así que pedí permiso y lo hice yo –se encogió de brazos guardando el aparato y se puso el cinturón para cerrar la puerta del auto-

-Se preocupa demasiado por trivialidades – encendió el motor-

-¿Trivialidades? ¿Le llamas a esto trivialidad? – Le enseña una fotografía de su anterior estado en el peor caso que había experimentado-

-Eso es…!

-Sí, Pepper informa muy bien la situación, es bastante eficiente… Ahora vamos, dejé mi auto en tu casa…

-no tienes que decirlo... – comenzó a reversar y luego se puso de frente al camino, para avanzar e ir a su lujosa mansión, una vez llegaron, estacionó el auto en su parqueadero privado y ambos pasajeros se bajaron-

- Entonces me voy ya, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento, adiós! –se despidió abruptamente y fue a su auto, Tony lo vio irse-

- Idiota… -sonrió un poco y entró a la mansión, en la sala, estaba Virginia esperando por su llegada…

-TONY! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste respuesta a tu dilema?

- Tú… ¿lo sabes? – miró a la peli roja serio-

-Claro… ¿Quién me crees? Cuando le pregunté a Jarvis el porqué de tu estado de ánimo, me dijo que en una borrachera le mencionaste lo que pasó con Steve…

-¿borrachera?... Ah, sí, esa borrachera… -se refería a aquel día en que llegó y se embriagó en la sala, al día siguiente despertó gracias al balde de agua que Potts le echó encima… Suspiró- ya sé que debo hacer, pero necesito encontrar a Steve…

-Si me permite, señor, ya lo he rastreado… - habló la IA-

-¿Qué?

-Si, en vista de que usted tarde o temprano tomaría esta decisión, me tomé la molestia de localizarlo. Justo ahora está en su departamento, en la ciudad de Manhattan, ¿desea hablar con él por teléfono antes de ir?

-no. Más bien prepara mi armadura, Jarvis, no tengo tanta paciencia como para esperar a que el auto llegue hasta allí…

-Muy bien, señor, estará lista en 5 minutos.

-Gracias, Jarvis… -miró a la chica y la abrazó gentilmente- Gracias, Pepper, eres la mejor – le susurró al oído y salió corriendo a su habitación.

-De nada, Tony…

-¿Está bien, señorita Potts? – preguntó con un poco de "angustia" la IA.

-Si, estoy bien… Al menos él está feliz… -sonrió y se dio media vuelta- Prepara el auto blanco, debo ir a mi siguiente junta en Stark Industries, Jarvis.

-Como ordene, señorita. El auto la espera afuera.

-Muy bien, gracias Jarvis! –habló con entusiasmo y salió en dirección a la compañía.

-En su habitación, Tony se ponía una ropa más adecuada a la ocasión; su traje plateado con gafas oscuras y la corbata azul que tanto le gustaba-

-Ya está listo, Señor – dijo Jarvis.

-Ok, hora del show… - se puso el reloj de mano y fue al taller, en donde la armadura ya estaba preparada para su ingreso. Entró en ella y salió volando por el túnel en dirección a la casa del capitán, estaba decidido y no dejaría que se fuera de nuevo- Jarvis…

- ¿Si, señor?

- Guíame, por favor…

-Está bien, señor…

-Gracias Jarvis… -sonrió y ahora sobrevolaba la ciudad, mientras la IA lo conducía camino al departamento del rubio sentía el nerviosismo transmitirse en un leve temblor en sus extremidades, había encontrado respuesta a su pregunta: "¿Y si me enamoro, que hago?" y eso lo ponía de buen humor, pero sabía la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba salir con "el hijo de América" y ahora estaba dispuesto a ello, no sería fácil, pero se contentaba con saber que el oji azul podría darle incontables noches de placer y mucha felicidad de por medio, ya que era lo que más le gustaba y ahora lo haría con quien quiere…


	3. Chapter 3

-Al llegar al sitio que Jarvis le había indicado, entró por el balcón del departamento y se encontró con un gran desorden. Parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por cada rincón de la casa y a cada paso que daba el millonario se sorprendía aún más. Tenía una expresión más bien tranquila- Jarvis, ¿Qué es esto? ¿y Steve?

-No lo sé, Señor. Rastreé su celular hasta este lugar.

-Ya veo. – Continuó caminando un poco más y se destapó el rostro- ¿qué pasó aquí? Esto es un chiquero… - en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a él, levantó la vista y salió un hombre barrigón, de cabello negro y despeinado, traía una cerveza en la mano y antes de hablar soltó un eructo- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿haa? Eso mismo pregunto, ¿Quién rayos eres? –lo observó bien, gracias a su borrachera hipeó un poco- oh, usted es Iron Man… -dejó la cerveza en una mesita que aún quedaba en pie en el destrozo de lugar y sacó un block y un lapicero de la gaveta- ¿me… -hipo- da un autógrafo? –Hipo- es para mi sobrina… -hipo-

-ahh… -lo miraba aún sin poder creer el aspecto desagradable del tipo- ¿Aquí no vive Steve Rogers?

-¿mm? No, este es mi departamento, guapo –sonrió y se comenzó a acercar al hombre de hierro con paso lento y débil por su estado de embriaguez- ¿acaso lo estabas buscando? –hipo-

-Sí, lo busco a él… -observaba algo fastidiado al hombre que estaba sin camisa, como impulso bajó su mirada un poco y notó que estaba excitado- ah… ¿vive cerca de aquí?

-¿para que lo buscas? Si tú y yo podemos divertirnos un rato… -llegó hasta el castaño y le habló en la cara, expidiendo ese olor a trago que tan bien conocía-

-¿Divertirnos? –Sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos- Tú no podrías satisfacerme ni aunque estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos, eres completamente desagradable y no me interesas en lo más mínimo… Ahora dime, ¿Dónde vive el capi?

-¿y si no quiero… qué? –Lo retaba decepcionado por no poder conseguir que Tony Stark tuviera sexo con él-

-…-

-lo siguiente que el tipo supo, es que estaba colgando en algún poste de luz de la ciudad, salía de su borrachera y la resaca se hacía presente…-

-Ese idiota… Bueno, al menos me dijo donde vive… -volvió a sobre volar el cielo y llegó de nuevo al conjunto de apartamentos, esta vez fue al edificio del frente pero antes se quitó la armadura- Jarvis, haz que regrese a casa en el lugar que le corresponde.

-Sí, señor, como ordene…-la armadura se cerró y salió volando de vuelta a la mansión-

-se dispuso a entrar al lugar residencial, optó por algo un poco fuera de lo usual: tocar la puerta. Subió las escalas, tenía que ir al cuarto piso y en el segundo se encontró con una muchacha joven, de unos 25 años, cabello teñido de rubio y ojos negros- Disculpe, señorita –le habló en un tono más bien seductor- ¿podría decirme si aquí vive Steve Rogers? –Sonrió galante, digno de Tony Stark-

-Se sonrojó un poco al ver la gran presencia del multimillonario frente a ella- s-si… él vive en el cuarto piso, apartamento 4-B… -señaló las escalas atontada por esa sonrisa-

-Muchas gracias, señorita- volvió a sonreír y se giró para continuar su camino, subió hasta el cuarto piso y buscó con la mirada el apartamento que le había indicado la falsa rubia- Muy bien Tony, esto no es nada para ti… Solo tienes que ir y decírselo a la cara… Si, no tiene mucho complique… -se consolaba a sí mismo en voz baja, la verdad es que estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que lo hizo con una mujer mayor y eso lo hacía reír un poco extraño. Hablaba consigo mismo en susurros hasta llegar a la puerta que tenía un "4B" pegado en color blanco. Tocó la puerta tres veces- Steve! Abre la puerta, tú, idiota! –siguió tocando insistentemente la puerta- Sal de una vez! –Ahora tocaba con ambas manos empuñadas, el rubio se dejó ver tras abrir la puerta-

-¿Quieres callarte?- Apenas había salido de la cama pues hacía dos días que no dormía muy bien. Su aspecto era bueno a pesar de haber dormido por 15 horas seguidas- ¿Qué quieres Stark? –Bajó su mirada al suelo y bostezó un poco-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Vine a responder a tu solicitud, capi paleta… -entró sin permiso al apartamento y se sentó en un mueble de la sala-

-… ¿solicitud?- preguntó sin saber de qué hablaba el mayor, cerró la puerta y fue a servirse algo de jugo para despertar.

-suspiró- Dame algo de jugo capi…

-lo miró extrañado y sirvió otro vaso, se sentó al frente de él pero antes le ofreció el vaso, él lo recibió encantado- ¿Cuál solicitud?

-No te hagas, capi… -lo miró serio- Me refiero a tu confesión, por supuesto. ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? –Arqueó una ceja mientras bebía algo de jugo para calmar su ansiedad-

-dio un respingo y dejó de beber de su vaso. Lo cierto era que no había dormido nada desde que se despidieron aquel día, estaba muy nervioso y en una especie de estado depresivo por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos bajos y confesarse nada menos que al famoso Anthony Stark, un hombre que era conocido por ser bastante promiscuo y llevar una vida sexual más bien alocada. La noche antes de que la batalla en la ciudad comenzara, había tenido un extraño sueño en el que Tony hacía el amor con él. Se despertó agitado y sudando, tenía una erección como reacción fisiológica a tal estimulo, la cara de Stark y su voz pidiendo más quedó grabada en su memoria y lo aterrorizaba, así se dio cuenta por fin de que lo amaba, su subconsciente lo traicionaba y le hacía ver lo que tan desesperadamente se negaba a sí mismo por querer encasillarse en el recuerdo de Peggy, quería convencerse a sí mismo de que no podía enamorarse de nadie más pero falló, ahora debía afrontarlo y de qué manera lo hizo! Cuando acabó todo le dijo a Stark que lo quería, lo deseaba más que a nadie. Después de eso fue a varios lugares, intentando perdonarse hasta lograrlo, al fin, frente a la tumba de la señorita. Se arrodilló y dejó algunas flores amarillas mientras hablaba con nostalgia, le contaba que de alguna manera se había enamorado de aquel excéntrico hombre hijo de quien lo había vuelto "el Capitán América", que era un amor bastante pasional pero que realmente quería tenerlo en cuerpo y alma. Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, las limpió y se puso de pie. Se despidió prometiendo dar lo mejor para avanzar y que no forzaría las cosas, solo si Tony quería, ellos dos estarían juntos, de lo contrario simplemente dejaría pasar por alto ese acontecimiento y seguiría con su vida. Ahora, unos cuantos meses más tarde, tenía de nuevo al objeto de su amor en frente diciendo que le daría una respuesta - ¿Después de tanto tiempo? ¿Eres idiota?

-Cállate y escucha un momento, Steve Rogers. –se levantó de su asiento y teminó de beberse el jugo de un sorbo, dejó el vaso sobre una mesa, gesto que imitó el rubio. Se acercó a él lentamente y se sentó en sus piernas, viéndolo directo a los ojos, juntando ambas frentes mientras acomodaba ambas piernas a los costados- Dijiste que me quieres, ¿no?, Bien, pues ahora te va a tocar hacerte responsable, por hacer que entrara en un estado depresivo tan exagerado, hasta tuvo que ayudarme Rhodey. Hiciste que me diera cuenta de cuanto te amo, imbécil, así que tendrás que hacerte responsable, Capitán… -pasó ambas manos por detrás de su cuello- Tony Stark no se enamora, y sin embargo hiciste que pasara…

-pasó ambos brazos por su cadera y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, dándole un apasionado beso- Muy bien, Stark, me haré responsable de que me ames –sonrió bastante a gusto con la situación.

-corresponde al beso, su cuerpo da un pequeño salto por el contacto- E-eso espero, capitán, no me decepcione… -volvió a besarlo-

-Si… -introdujo su lengua en su boca jugando con la del castaño mientras sus manos iban de arriba abajo por su espalda rozando por debajo del saco y encima de la camiseta-

-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco, separó el beso y se alejó un poco, quitándose la chaqueta y desamarrando un poco la corbata-

-mientras tanto, desabrochaba la camisa del mayor. Metió ambas manos debajo de la prenda tocando con firmeza la piel del moreno que se estremeció notoriamente con el contacto-

-mnh… -cerró sus ojos y soltó un jadeo…-


	4. Chapter 4

-suspiró un poco y lo miró a los ojos- Stark…

-¿mm? ¿Qué pasa? –abrió de nuevo los ojos y lo mira a la cara-

-Antes de hacer esto… Déjame decirte algo- hablaba serio-

-Que sea rápido capi… -sin dejar de estar sobre él, adoptó una posición solemne de escucha-

-suspiró- Yo… Fui a visitar la tumba de Peggy, Tony…

- ¿en serio? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que no irías a verla hasta encontrar a "esa" persona…

-Sí, exactamente por eso lo hice. –Se pone de pie-

-Antes de que el rubio se levante, él mismo retrocede poniendo los pies en el suelo-

-Va a la cocina por algo más de jugo y regresa mirando a los ojos al castaño que sigue en tónica de escuchar sus palabras- Me tomo muy en serio el amor, Stark, yo realmente me enamoré de ti, por eso fui a su tumba. Cuando me declaré estaba muy nervioso y aún no lograba deshacerme del sentimiento de culpa por haber desaparecido hace años de la vida de la mujer que pensé amaría toda la vida incondicionalmente, porque de hecho, fue mi culpa el haber quedado congelado por tanto tiempo, fue mi decisión hacerlo y sé que la hice sufrir durante un tiempo, cuando nos separamos fui directo a visitarla… Pero no fue nada fácil, me tomó algunos días más poder decir algo, cuando abría mi boca para hablar sencillamente la tristeza me invadía, hasta que al día antes de al fin lograrlo…

-FLASHBACK-

-El capitán estaba sentado en una banca a las afueras del cementerio, ya estaba atardeciendo y había tenido que salirse porque ya estaban cerrando. Una muchacha de cabellos monos se acercó al rubio y se sentó a su lado.

-¿quieres un poco? –le ofreció un poco de pastel de fresa en una pequeña cajita roja.

-oh, no, por favor, consúmala usted.- respondió amable.

-jaja no, de hecho estaba buscando a alguien con quien compartir este trozo de pastel, hoy vine a visitar a mi tía y me sobró, así que quiero compartirlo con usted, por favor, tómelo –con una sonrisa le ofrecía la cajita-

-E-está bien entonces… -tomó la caja en sus manos y la abrió, la verdad tenía hambre y se comió el pastel en un momento.- Estaba muy rico, muchas gracias, señora…

-Mi nombre es Sharon, ¿y el suyo?

-Yo soy Steven Rogers, un gusto.

-se quedó mirándolo seriamente durante algunos minutos más- ¿es usted el Capitán Steve Rogers?

-Así es –le devolvió la misma mirada seria- ¿por qué?

-Ya veo… -suspiró y un gran viento soplaba haciendo que sus cabellos revolotearan- Yo soy la sobrina de Margaret Carter, Sharon Carter.

-Abrió sus ojos grande, sorprendido la observa detenidamente- ¿de Peggy? ¿Ella tuvo sobrinos?

-Así es, yo soy una. Ella me habló bastante de usted, capitán Rogers, y se veía que realmente lo quiso, pero también mencionó que había muerto y por eso se casó con otra persona…

-Ya veo… Ella… ¿fue feliz, con ese hombre?

-sonrió- Así es, fue muy feliz, pero ya ves, murió…

-Si…

-¿usted también la quiso? –Lo miraba a los ojos-

-Sí, la amé bastante… Pero luego me quedé congelado en el Ártico y hasta hace poco que pude regresar al mundo gracias a los vengadores…

-A ella le habían dicho que moriste, por lo que me quedé con las ganas de conocer al valeroso hijo de América pero… Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, pude conocerlo –sonrió amable-

- Jaja –se quedó en silencio, pensando un poco y viendo el cielo-

-¿A que vino aquí, Capitán?

-Yo… Vine a perdonarme a mí mismo, Sharon…

-¿Perdonarse?

-Así es, fue mi culpa quedar atrapado hasta ahora, si no lo hubiera decidido así, habríamos podido estar juntos y ella no habría sufrido…

-Sí, pero entonces habrían destruido el resto del mundo y no habría un "ahora", ¿no lo cree?

-La miró sorprendido, nunca lo había visto de esa forma-

-No me diga que nunca se había percatado de ello… Si usted hubiera tomado la elección de "seguir viviendo", su enemigo habría gobernado el mundo y usted no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo. –Se puso de pie- No se torture por algo como eso, ustedes dos se quisieron mucho durante el tiempo que pudieron disfrutar el uno al lado del otro, pero no estaba escrito que su amor diera más. Simplemente siga adelante, eso es lo que mi tía habría querido, créame, encuentre un nuevo amor y esta vez no lo deje ir por nada si es posible que tengan algo, no desperdicie el tiempo en moralismos sin sentido mientras que puede estar disfrutando en brazos de aquel que logre cautivarlo Capitán Rogers.

-Se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más, reflexionando-

-Muy bien, yo tengo que irme ahora… -su celular estaba sonando y su rostro se tornó preocupado- Fue un honor conocerlo, Capitán. Piense bien lo que le dije, espero que pueda encontrar ese perdón y seguir adelante. La vida no acaba, y hay que aprovecharla al máximo –sonrió- Cuídese mucho, adiós… -se despidió y el capitán se quedó observando a la muchacha desaparecer en un auto negro-

-Apretó la caja con sus manos- Eso es todo, ¿huh? Muy bien… -esa noche fue a descansar al apartamento que había arrendado, se tiró a la cama y pensó en tantas cosas, al final se quedó dormido y no despertó sino hasta pasadas las 11 de la mañana, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, se levantó pesadamente y se dio una ducha, desayunó afuera y luego se dirigió al cementerio. Fue a la tumba de la teniente y se arrodilló, puso encima de la lápida un ramo de rosas amarillas y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, Peggy… Soy Steve, he regresado… Estuve congelado por… algunos años jaja –una risa nerviosa se dejó escuchar- Pero entonces me encontré con el hijo de Howard, Anthony Stark, también con Thor, Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton… Todos ellos son ahora mis amigos, aunque no sé cómo estén las cosas con Tony… Me enamoré de él, si, de un hombre… ¿puedes creerlo? Es todo un idiota, sínico, vanidoso y un play boy auto proclamado, aparte tiene un carácter más bien malo y es todo un patán con las mujeres y su vida sexual es un asco… Pero también tiene sus cosas buenas, aunque no lo aparente se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de otras personas, odia las injusticias, eso me gusta bastante… Puede ser todo un romántico según me ha dicho Pepper, su secretaria, siempre viste a la moda intentando dar una imagen de confianza y seguridad aunque se ve opacado por ser tan… Promiscuo… Oh sí! Es sumamente inteligente, eso se lo sacó a su padre seguramente, hace un montón de cosas geniales y de última tecnología, además de su coraje y determinación para hacer las cosas. Sus ojos cafés son tan hermosos, brillan constantemente cuando tiene un propósito que desea perseguir, es más bajo que yo pero es capaz de plantarme cara en una discusión medianamente seria, es… Egocéntrico, un poco malhumorado, tiene un muy buen gusto en muchas incluso con las personas que se lleva a la cama, también es multimillonario gracias a Stark Industries el legado de su padre por supuesto pero que mantiene a flote a su manera única… Me enamoré de este idiota narcisista y se lo dije hace unos cuantos días atrás luego de salvar al mundo… -volvió a reír- Pero no di espacio a que me respondiera, tampoco lo he llamado ni él a mí, aunque supongo que es comprensible debido a que fue algo tan inesperado, se suponía que yo lo odiaba y él a mí, pero no es así. Ahora quizás no quiera volver a hablarme y la próxima vez que nos veamos nos trataremos estrictamente como compañeros de equipo para volver a salvar la humanidad… No importa, al menos se lo dije y mis sentimientos no se quedaron reprimidos. Yo te amé, y según tu linda sobrina sufriste bastante por mi culpa, me disculpo contigo por eso, pero fuiste feliz con alguien más, eso me alegra de verdad. Gracias por todo Peggy, el día de hoy… -se puso de pie- Puedo decir que ya no le temo a estar en este tiempo… Adiós… -se fue de allí y regresó al departamento, en la noche fue a beber un poco en un bar cercano sin emborracharse claro está y se quedó en el lugar por unos cuantos días más, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y reflexionando aún más. Después de eso regresó a Manhattan, a su departamento propio y entonces comenzó otro sufrimiento… Su amor "no correspondido" lo mataba por dentro lentamente, no podía dormir pensando en que había actuado precipitadamente y ahora nada sería igual. En las noches de insomnio, aprovechaba su talento artístico y dibujaba algunos bocetos de lo que recordaba era la figura de Tony Stark, había completado un block completo con distintas posiciones del rostro y el cuerpo, realmente estaba afectado por esto, sus ojeras comenzaban a hacerse más evidentes y después de algunas semanas en ese estado tenía un aspecto horrible, entonces comenzó a llorar de vez en cuando, deseando haberse quedado en el hielo en vez de despertar para encontrarse con algo peor que la sola muerte de la persona que amaba; estaba desesperado, en el día salía de vez en cuando a dar un paseo y refrescarse un poco, volvía a altas horas de la noche y caía dormido por dos días enteros en lo que ni para ir al baño se levantaba. Justo hacía dos días que había salido por última vez, y ahora tenía al multimillonario frente a él, asegurando que correspondía sus sentimientos.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y ahora creo que no es verdad del todo Tony, enamorarse es algo tan complicado que nunca estarás seguro de que realmente te correspondan al 100% y tengo miedo, siendo sincero, de que algún día encuentres a alguien mejor que yo y me dejes solo, aun así opté por hacerle caso a Sharon y voy a seguir avanzando, voy a disfrutar el tiempo que pueda a tu lado para no arrepentirme nunca de no haberlo hecho…

-el castaño se encontraba aun sentado, atónito frente a tal confesión- … Oye… No menosprecies mis sentimientos hacia ti, ¿crees que la he tenido fácil? ¿Eres idiota? No tienes idea de cuánto me costó darme cuenta de ello, ni de lo que pasé para conseguir el valor de venir hasta aquí… No me malinterpretes, que no me di cuenta sino hasta hace unas cuantas horas de lo que quiero y lo que debo hacer, tuve que enfrentarme a mí mismo, ¿sabes? Y eso jamás resulta sencillo… Rhodey me llevó a un lugar, en medio de la nada, a una casa en donde de alguna manera mi subconsciente me enfrentó… Joder, eso fue lo más extenuante que he tenido que pasar en toda mi vida, y antes de eso me encontraba en un estado parecido al tuyo, sin dormir durante semanas trabajando en el taller, de milagro no me enfermé, hice que mis mejores amigos se preocuparan de más e incluso a Jarvis. –se puso de pie acercándose al rubio- No seas idiota, si te digo que te amo es porque estoy seguro de lo que digo, y quizás mi amor no sea como el tuyo, de entrega total, pero ten por seguro que me esforzaré al máximo para no dejarte ir de mis brazos, ¿crees que me enamoraría y luego dejaría que te marcharas campantemente? Eso no, Steve Rogers, escúchame bien, no permitiré que eso pase, no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi sabiendo que al fin te encontré… -con todo dicho, se estiró un poco para darle un apasionado beso- Sé agradecido, nadie ha tenido la fortuna de enamorarme… -volvió a besarlo, pasando ambos brazos por su cuello-


	5. Chapter 5

-Estaban disfrutando el beso, Steve cargó a Tony en sus brazos hasta la habitación y se dejó caer sobre él en la cama, el colchón los hizo rebotar un poco mientras seguían besándose.

-Se separaron por un momento, entonces el castaño aprovechó para agazaparse encima del capitán que lo miraba consternado- Espera un momento… -decía agitado, poniendo ambas manos en la camisa- No vuelvas a dudar de mí, Steve Rogers, o vamos a tener serios problemas –sonrió pícaro, se agachó un poco dejando levantado su trasero y lamió un poco del cuello de Steve, el cual con algo de torpeza lo rodeó con ambos brazos y volvió a dar vuelta-

-Está bien, Tony Stark, lo prometo… -lo besó con pasión y ternura, metiendo ambas manos bajo la camisa y tocando perfectamente aquella piel bronceada, fue desabrochando la camisa, botón por botón, despacio, hasta dejarlo ver aquella piel. El capitán quedó inmediatamente extasiado ante la hermosura que sus ojos percibían, subió la mirada encontrándose con la del castaño que sonreía. Erguido como estaba, se agachó un poco para depositar suaves besos en el cuello y bajando por el pecho los repartió de un lado a otro, deseoso, tocando con sus manos el resto de piel expuesta a su disposición. Se le ocurrió algo, se deslizó hacia arriba nuevamente para besar aquellos rojos labios, con sus dedos tocaba y masajeaba el contorno de los pezones de Tony, escuchando algunos gemidos de su parte, observando como jadeaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Con su lengua recorrió hasta tomar el lugar de sus manos, lamiendo insistente aquellas rozadas tetillas que estaban duras por el contacto, las mordió y escuchó un salvaje gemido escaparse de la boca del castaño. Sonrió para sus adentros sintiendo sus manos en sus cabellos, jalando con fuerza pero temblando, aquella espalda arqueada llamaba a sus manos para recorrerla; se dejó llevar y pasó sus manos a la parte posterior, posicionó su pierna derecha en la entrepierna del castaño, escuchando otro de esos gemidos tan hermosos y sintiendo por sobre la ropa la erección que ya padecía Tony. Bajó su mano derecha y la introdujo dentro de la ropa interior apretando con firmeza uno de sus glúteos, hizo lo mismo con la otra posteriormente haciendo que las piernas de Tony se relajaran un poco y se abrieran dando paso a su gran cuerpo para encajar como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Entonces bajó besando la piel hasta la pelvis, en donde se encontró con el pantalón tan elegante que portaba el castaño, desabotonó la prenda y la bajó lentamente, dejando ver aquel bultito por sobre los bóxer color azul rey y relamiendo sus labios, también retiró esta última prenda y lo dejó al descubierto por completo, observando cuan levantado estaba ese trozo de carne. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el detonante para que su propio cuerpo se encendiera definitivamente: Tony llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con la otra mano sostenía firmemente los rubios cabellos y lo miraba con total lujuria. El capitán volvió su vista al frente y con un hábil movimiento engulló por completo el pene del millonario, hasta donde le dio su garganta, escuchando como aquella voz se hacía más lasciva con cada contacto que efectuaba exitosamente, con su lengua hacía movimientos circulares alrededor del falo saboreándolo, después comenzó con un vaivén lento pero constante de arriba hacia abajo escuchando más de esos gemidos sexys que lo hacían excitarse más y más. En el glande usaba la punta de su arma bucal con movimientos circulares, la mano que se encontraba en su cabeza se empuñaba con fuerza y sentía el cuerpo debajo suyo estremecerse enormemente, tanto que temblaba y le hacía saber que estaba cumpliendo satisfactoriamente con su misión de darle placer. Después de unos minutos, el playboy se vino majestuosamente en su boca, dejando salir un ronco gemido que inundó el departamento y su cabeza, aquel sonido tan hermoso quedaría guardado en su memoria para siempre, tragó toda esa esencia y sacó el falo de su boca, irguiéndose de nuevo y mirando al castaño jadear mientras correspondía lascivo a sus zafiros. Se agachó hasta quedar ambos rostros cerca, lo besó con pasión y bajó una de sus manos a desabrocharse su propio pantalón, entonces se vio abruptamente interrumpido por las palabras del filántropo.

-Espera, ahora me toca a mí darte placer, Steve Rogers! –sonreía contento, poniendo ambas manos en aquel pecho que aún conservaba la camisa. Se levantó, lo abrazó y dio un giro veloz en la cama, dejando al rubio debajo suyo lo despojó de la blanca camisa lanzándola a algún lugar del suelo de la habitación, se acomodó mejor subiendo un poco, metió una de sus manos por dentro del pantalón café del capitán y comenzó a bajarlo despacio, lo lanzó al suelo y puso ambas manos sobre el trabajo tórax del rubio, se impulsó un poco y subió más, dejando su entrada completamente expuesta rozando con la enorme erección que ya estaba muy bien marcada en la pelvis del ojiazul, sin embargo sentía la tela interrumpir sus intenciones. –TSK… -chasqueó su lengua y con ambas manos retiró la prenda, observó por unos segundos el pene del capitán y se relamió los labios, volvió a levantar la mirada y a impulsarse. Se agachó un poco, abriendo sus piernas un poco más rozando aquel falo con su entrada, esta vez logró el resultado que deseaba pues el contacto era directo, sintió su interior vibrar y apretó sus manos un poco, soltando unos cuantos suspiros de placer- ngh…. –cerró sus ojos levantando la cabeza, movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa causándose un placer indescriptible- haa… -jadeaba ahora, su entrada se estaba humedeciendo lentamente y la sentía palpitar al igual que su propio miembro que ya estaba de nuevo despierto. Lamió uno de sus dedos y lo llevó a su entrada, levantando un poco su cadera e introduciéndolo dentro, luego se enderezó quedando sentado en la pelvis más no en la entre pierna del rubio que lo observaba deleitado y dándole placer a su miembro- AH! –con un gemido, sacó su dedo, ya no soportaba más tanta excitación, quería más que su dedo en su interior, con una mano adelante y la otra atrás acomodando el gran falo del capitán en su entrada húmeda sintió el mayor placer que no habría experimentado antes con nadie; Introdujo el pene de Steve en su interior mordiendo su labio interior, su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba, algo parecido a las cosquillas lo rondaban en sus partes bajas mientras llegaba hasta el tope y comenzaba con un suave vaivén moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo- mmnnh…. Ahh…. –gemía y su cabeza se llenaba de memorias de ese momento tan majestuoso, mordía más su labio y seguía gimiendo mientras aceleraba el ritmo que traía, Steve colaboraba moviendo él también sus caderas y agarrándolo de las caderas haciendo que subiera y bajara velozmente- AH! STEVE! MNH! AHH! MAS! –deliraba sintiéndose de esta manera, deseaba más placer, el capitán a pesar de no ser muy experto lo hacía muy bien y eso lo volvía loco, entonces se sorprendió cuando Steve aun tomándolo por las caderas dio otro giro inesperado, dejándolo debajo comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza, tomando una de sus piernas y poniéndola sobre su hombro, esto hacía que llegara más profundo en cada estocada que daba generándole espasmos y gemidos más audibles- AH! SII! MAS, STEVE! AHHH! MAS DURO! AAHH! –gemía incontrolablemente, el rubio hizo caso a sus órdenes y subió el compás a uno mucho más agitado, pasional y veloz, más profundo, mas exquisito, llevándolo a las nubes en un segundo, así siguieron ambos, gimiendo, besándose, hasta que el rubio llegó al éxtasis total y se vino en su interior, Tony se vino por segunda vez manchando su propio pecho, con ambos brazos rodeando el cuello de Steve con fuerza y gimiendo en su oído- ahhh…. –comenzó a jadear- tan bueno…

-algo cansado jadeaba, salió del interior de Tony satisfecho y lo abrazó, rodeando ambos cuerpos con las cobijas- Así es, Tony, ahora eres mío y no te dejaré escapar…

-puso ambas manos en los fornidos brazos apretándolos levemente- ¿en serio? ¿No más dudas?

- No más dudas… -besó su cabeza tiernamente-

-Está bien entonces, cuida bien de mi por favor…

-De acuerdo… -con esta promesa de amor hecha el uno al otro, ambos durmieron hasta el otro día. Hacía mucho tiempo que el multimillonario no dormía de esa forma, tan tranquilo, relajado y en los brazos de alguien a quien realmente quisiera, no una de sus habituales parejas pasajeras de las que tanto se vanagloriaba. Al despertarse, buscó inconscientemente el calor y cuerpo del rubio pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que no se encontraba allí, abrió sus ojos y se giró en la cama, observó la habitación: no había sido un simple sueño; ahora donde se había metido el capitán? Miró la hora, no eran ni las 9 de la mañana, ¿en dónde se pudo haber metido tan temprano? –se sentó en la cama, con paciencia, suspiró mientras los rayos del sol entraban por el balcón de la habitación que por algún motivo ahora se encontraba abierto. Se quedó allí un momento en silencio total, observando las cortinas color beige que ondeaban levemente con el viento que pasaba, envolvió una de las cobijas en su cuerpo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y justo cuando se iba a poner de pie, una punzada en la parte baja de la cadera lo hizo perder el impulso. Llevó una mano a sobarse, maldijo lo bien dotado que estaba su ahora pareja y tomando una bocanada de aire se puso en pie a pesar del dolor. Caminó hasta aquel balcón, se detuvo frente al barandal y observó el clima matutino, pensaba en lo feliz que era ahora mismo pero que las cosas no siempre serían así, ahora comenzaría a deprimirse y se enojaría de seguro si es porque Steve entró a la habitación, se había duchado y ahora tenía ropa nueva encima, tan presentable como comúnmente se le ve al hijo de América con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, la puso en una de las mesitas que habían dentro del cuarto y fue al balcón, abrazando al castaño por la espalda-

-Buenos días Tony, ¿descansaste?

-Hola, si, si no fuera por el maldito dolor en la cintura que tengo gracias a cierta persona ahora me encontraría de maravilla –renegó soltando un suspiro y posando ambas manos en los brazos de Steve, se giró despacio y empinándose un poco le dio un curto beso- pero dormí tan bien como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, gracias –sonrió- ¿trajiste el desayuno?

- Si, está sobre la mesa, espero que te guste.

-Muy bien, gracias de nuevo –se soltó del agarre y caminó despacio hasta la dichosa mesa, se sentó soltando un quejido de dolor y comenzó a comer lanzándole una mirada asesina al Capitán que entraba a la habitación para ordenar la cama-

-No me mires así, bastante que lo disfrutaste ayer… - desvió la mirada y comenzó a doblar las cobijas, encontrando las prendas de vestir del castaño regadas por todas partes las recogió y puso sobre otra de las mesas- cuando termines de desayunar ve a tomar una ducha

-Ya lo sé, idiota, no tienes que decírmelo –seguía comiendo con cierta parsimonia, observaba al rubio ir de un lado a otro haciendo quien sabe que, sacando cosas del armario y guardando otras, habiendo terminado la comida se recostó en el espaldar por un momento- Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa… -serio, se levantó de la silla y dejó caer la cobija, tomando por sorpresa a Steve que apenas se giró para responderle deleitó sus ojos con el bronceado cuerpo del millonario andando frente a sí y metiéndose a la ducha. Con algo de nerviosismo, Steve recogió la cobija y terminó de hacer la cama, llevó los platos a la cocina y después de media hora escuchó al castaño salir del baño, fue a recibirlo y le entregó la ropa del día anterior-

-Aquí tienes tu ropa –sonrió ampliamente viendo como escurría agua de su cabello- Voy a comprar algunas cosas, apúrate que vienes conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué tendría que ayudarte a hacer las compras? ¿eres idiota o algo? –arqueó una ceja y agarró las prendas, las puso sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse-

-No refutes y apúrate-

-¿no confías en que pueda quedarme en tu apartamento solo? –sonrió algo dolido con sus propias palabras-

-No es eso, Tony, es que quiero mostrarte algo… Eres muy lento, si no te das prisa tendrás que alcanzarme –comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Está bien, espera, no te vayas idiota! –terminó de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y al salir Steve ya tenía su chamarra café puesta, con llaves en mano y demás-

-Al fin sales, vamos –abrió la puerta y salió del departamento.

-Salió detrás de él, "¿Qué será eso que me quiere mostrar?" pensó apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo, luego de cerrar con llave fueron a las escaleras y bajaron para finalmente salir del edificio.


End file.
